Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuNeptune
is the mecha for Ryusoul Gold in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Overview KishiRyuNeptune is Kishiryu MosaRex's's humanoid form which it changes into when Canalo takes command with his own spare RyuSoul. Like KishiRyuOh, KishiRyuNeptune is fast and agile, but skilled in underwater combat. KishiRyuNeptune possesses more power than KishiRyuOh Five Knights as the former overpowered Gachireus. It wields the tail blade, and can launch the AmmoKnuckles for a rocket punch attack. Its finisher is the where KishiRyuNeptune jumps in the air and dives back down with the KnighTrident spinning in a drill manner that pierces through the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 16, 18, 20, 24, 27, 39-40, 42 History * to be added Mecha Kishiryu MosaRex is Ryusoul Gold's partner in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It is modeled after a . In its default form, MosaRex is armed with the , the KnighTrident tail blade, twin four-shot missile launchers (one on its left and right side underneath each fin), and its own massive jaws. Additionally, it is capable of flight. In its KishiRyuNeptune form, it forms the main body, legs, and its missile launchers form the arms while its RyuSoul forms the head. Like Kishiryu Tyramigo and its sibling DimeVolcano, MosaRex can communicate with humans, as well as speak for itself with repetitions of "Mosa!". Much like DimeVoclano, it speaks with full sentences on a regular basis. Due to a tragic event in the past, MosaRex harbours a strong distaste for the surface dwellers and those from the Sea Ryusoul Tribe who interact with them. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 14-21, 24, 27, 29, 34-37, 39-40, 42-43 AmmoKnuckles The are a pair of auxiliary Kishiryu. They are modeled after . They possess trident-style tentacles and form the hands of KishiRyuNeptune. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 16-21, 24, 27, 35, 39-40, 42 Additional Formations Kishiryu SpinoThunder is the combined form of Kishiryu DimeVolcano and Kishiryu MosaRex in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It is based on a . Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 17, 35 Ryusoul Gattai Gigant KishiRyuOh is the combination of Kishiryu Tyramigo, DimeVolcano, and MosaRex. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's central mecha formation, the is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its turrets as its spine, its RyuSoul is placed as its head, DimeVolcano's main body splits to form the dual mounted on the shoulders, the Knight MeraMera Sword splits open and forms body armor with the flame on DimeVolcano's right shoulder attached to the top to form the helmet and visor of Gigant KishiRyuOh, and MosaRex's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on KishiRyuOh's knee connector, and the MosaRex Head sis attached to the right arm with Tyramigo's second turret. In this form, Gigant KishiRyuOh can utilize fire, water and lightning abilities. Its attacks are the , delivering powerful lightning-charged spin kicks with the Knight Boarders, fire a stream of water from the MosaRex Head, create a large energy manifestation of the Tyramigo Head for a biting punch, and the blast from the Volcano Cannons, unleashing a swirling hurricane of flames. Its finisher is the , where Gigant KishiRyuOh charges the MosaRex Head with lightning and the Tyramigo Head with fire, delivering chomping energy punches to destroy the Minosaur. A variation exists where the Minosaur is sprayed with scalding water from the MosaRex Head before being chomped by a greatly enlarged Tyramigo Head. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 18-19 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuNeptune ShadowRaptor is the combined form of KishiryuNeptune and Kishiryu ShadowRaptor. It consists of KishiRyuNeptune, the KurayamiSoul as the head, and ShadowRaptor splits into three components: its head is placed on KishiRyuNeptune's chest, its legs on its left arm, and it wields the in its left hand. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuNeptune generates darkness and fires a darkness energy beam that pierces the Minosaur before creating a black hole that swallows the Minosaur before it's destroyed. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 21 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuNeptune CosmoRaptor is the combined form of KishiryuNeptune and Kishiryu ShineRaptor and ShadowRaptor. It consists of KishiRyuNeptune, the KurayamiSoul as the head, ShineRaptor's legs are attached on the right arm, its head is placed on the right leg, and its tail forms the ; ShadowRaptor's legs are attached on the left arm, its head is placed on the left leg, and ShadowRaptor's tail forms the Kurayami Gun. In this form, KishiRyuNeptune gains cosmic-based abilities, such as creating a distortion in space to travel through. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuNeptune performs a light energy slash with the Kagayaki Sword and fires a black hole from the Kurayami Gun, combining both attacks that creates a spiraling slash shot that destroys the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 24 Ryusoul Gattai King KishiRyuOh is the combination between Kishiryu Pterardon, Kishiryu Tyramigo and Kishiryu MosaRex. IIt consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's lower body and legs, its RyuSoul is placed as its head, Pterardon's upper body, arms, and the wings combines with Tyramigo's lower half, the is placed on the chest (with a section of it forms the crown and visor) with the , MosaRex's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the Knight Boarder pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on KishiRyuOh's knee connectors, the Tyramigo Head is attached to the left arm, and the MosaRex Head is attached to the right arm. In this form, King KishiRyuOh is the cornerstone of the Ryusoulgers' mecha, granting it mastery of the land, sea, and sky. It possesses the ability to move at lightspeed, achieve spaceflight, immense strength to fling giant enemies off the ground and deliver powerful blows, generate a lightning kick with the Knight Boarder, and can generate and fire three elemental beams from each head: a water beam from the MosaRex Head, an ice beam from the Perardon Head, and a fire beam from the Tyramigo Head. Its finisher is the , where King KishiRyuOh generates manifestations of Kishiryu Tyramigo, Triken, Ankyloze, TigerLance, MilNeedle, DimeVolcano, MosaRex (with the AmmoKnuckles), CosmoRaptor, Pachygaroo & Chibigaroo, and Pterardon. Each Kishiryu is placed in an evolution-style line before firing a decet of energy beams (consisting a red, three blue, pink, two green, yellow, orange, and light-blue), destroying the monster. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 35-37, 39-40 RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = |Insertion announcement in the Ryusoul Calibur|Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger}} The is the personal RyuSoul of MosaRex, used by Ryusoul Gold. Behind the Scenes Portrayal MosaRex is voiced by who previously voiced New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Diable in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Notes *MosaRex's name is a mix of '' Mosasaurus'' and "Rex", the latin word for "king". *MosaRex is the first Mosasaurus-themed mecha. *Curiosly an ''ammonite'' mecha appared in the toyline for Dino Charge, another dinosaur-themed series. *In a similar manner to Zyudenryu Plezuon, MosaRex is based on a marine prehistoric reptile. Appearances References Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Sea Dinosaur Mecha Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:Gold Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Mosasaurus Mecha Category:Sentai 7